Through and Through/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "Through and Through". Characters #Tom Kane (Kelsey Grammer) - Scene 1 #Surgeon (David Parkes) - Scene 1 #Meredith Kane (Connie Nielsen) - Scene 1 #Kane's Security, Rick (Rick Lefevour) - Scene 1 #Ryan Kavanaugh (Danny Goldring) - Scene 1 #Ben Zajac (Jeff Hephner) - Scene 1 #Maggie Zajac (Nicole Forester) - Scene 1 #Ronnie Moretti (Tim Decker) - Montage 1 #Emma Kane (Hanna Ware) - Montage 1 #Pacing Inmate - Montage 1* #Large Inmate (Dushon Brown) - Montage 1 #Kitty O'Neill (Kathleen Robertson) - Montage 1 #Alderman Ross (James Vincent Meredith) - Montage 1 #Gerald "Babe" McGantry (Daniel J. Travanti) - Montage 1 #Emergency Physician - Montage 1* #TV Reporter 1, black male (Tory O. Davis) - Scene 2 #ER Nurse (Emjoy Gavino) - Montage 1 #Ezra Stone (Martin Donovan) - Scene 3 #Ian Todd (Jonathan Groff) - Scene 3 #City Hall Guard, George (Robert Goodwin) - Scene 4 #Sam Miller (Troy Garrity) - Scene 6 #Chuck (Brian King) - Scene 6 #Sentinel Reporter 1, balding white male - Scene 6* #Sentinel Reporter 2, blonde white female (Grace McPhillips) - Scene 6 #Miller's Assistant (Tyler Ross) - Scene 6 #Sentinel Reporter 3, black male - Scene 6* #Jackie Shope (Mary Hollis Inboden) - Scene 6 #Dr. Ella Harris (Karen Aldridge) - Scene 6 #Phone Monkey / Kane's Aide (Steve Lenz) - Scene 8 #Mona Fredericks (Sanaa Lathan) - Scene 9 #Rick Mathers (Danny McCarthy) - Scene 10 #Chaplain (Sean Sullivan) - Scene 11 #Nurse (Kat McDonnell) - Scene 13 #Corrections Officer (Amy Newbold) - Scene 15 #Alderman Dobbs (Ernest Perry) - Scene 20 #Field Reporter (Nancy Pender) - Scene 21 #Kane's Driver (James Modzelewski) - Scene 23 #Unnamed Alderman 1 - Scene 24* #Unnamed Alderman 2 - Scene 24* #Unnamed Alderman 3 - Scene 24* #Unnamed Alderman 4 - Scene 24* #Alderman Diana Vukovich (Isabel Liss) - Scene 25 #Alderman Linda Driscoll (Elizabeth Laidlaw) - Scene 25 #Alderman Adriana Mata (Sandra Marquez) - Scene 25 #Alderman Ortiz (Richard Perez) - Scene 25 #Alderman Alverson (Phillip Edward Van Lear) - Scene 25 #I.C.U. Nurse (Lacy Katherine Campbell) - Scene 27 Unsure of scene: #Reporter #3 (Kevin Cox) #Reporter #4 (Anita Cartagena) #Staffer #2 (Amy Montgomery) #Staffer #3 (Cyril Smith) Mentions #Detective Galvez - Scene 6 #State's Attorney Jeff Doyle - Scene 6 #Sniper - Scene 6 Locations Chicago, Illinois *Hospital **ICU ***ICU corridor, interior - Scene 1, 17, 31 ***ICU corridor window, exterior - Scene 1, 31 ***Reception area - Scene 17, 27 ***Meredith's intensive care room, interior - Scene 17, 29, 32 **Entrance, exterior - Scene 1, 12, 21 **Emergency Room ***Entrance, interior - Scene 1 ***Reception, interior - Montage 1, Scene 3 **Staff display board corridor, interior - Scene 6 **Kane's private room, interior - Scene 7, 13, 16 **Corridor outside Kane's room, interior - Scene 8, 11, 16 **Waiting room, interior - Scene 11 **Chapel, interior - Scene 11 **Car Park, exterior - Scene 18 **Roof, exterior - Scene 30 *O'Hare press event site **Stage, exterior - Scene 1, 21, 29 *City Hall **Press room, interior - Montage 1 **Entrance hall, interior - Scene 4, 16 **Mayor's office ***Elevator bank, interior - Scene 5 ***Main office - Scene 5 **Alderman Ross's office, interior - Scene 9, 20, 22, 24 **City Council Chambers - Scene 25 *Prison **Rec room, interior - Montage 1 **Holding room, interior - Scene 15 **Visiting room, interior - Scene 28 *Zajac home **Kitchen, interior - Montage 1 **Lounge, interior - Scene 10 *Streets **Kitty's car, interior - Montage 1 **Kane's car, interior - Scene 23 *Ross' house **Lounge, interior - Montage 1 **Bathroom, interior - Montage 1 *McGantry's house **Library, interior - Montage 1 *Chicago Sentinel offices **City Desk ***Main office, interior - Scene 6 ***Editor's office, interior - Scene 6 *Kane house **Entrance hall, interior - Scene 21 **Tom's Bathroom, interior - Scene 21 **Landing, interior - Scene 21 **Meredith's Bedroom, interior - Scene 21 *Restaurant **Main restaurant, interior - Scene 26 Kane's imagination *Desert, exterior - Scene 11 *Kane house **Bathroom, interior - Scene 11 Scenes *Previously on (00:00) *Opening titles (01:22) *Scene 1 - Kane hallucinates and remembers at the hospital (02:22) *Montage 1 - Moretti announces the shooting as we see **Emma hears the news on the television (04:09) **Kitty drives while reading on her phone **Zajac's watch on a laptop **Ross watches at home and is energized to attend **McGantry drinks while watching in his library **Kane talks to an Emergency Physician *Scene 2 - Moretti takes questions (05:16) *Scene 3 - Kane talks to an ER intern and Todd reports finding a private room (05:58) *Scene 4 - Kitty gets in to City Hall (06:34) *Scene 5 - Kitty gets to the Mayor's floor, speaks to Moretti (06:58) *Scene 6 - Sam scrambles his staff (08:36) *Scene 7 - Kane meets with Kavanaugh then quizzes Todd (09:57) *Scene 8 - Todd dumps the Oxford Comma on Phone Monkey (12:42) *Scene 9 - Mona reports in to Ross (12:53) *Scene 10 - Rick warns the Zajac's against capitalizing on publicity (13:39) *Scene 11 - Kane hallucinates and finds himself in the chapel (15:55) *Scene 12 - Todd gives Kane a clean jacket before his statement (19:07) *Scene 13 - Kane sees Ross on the news (21:24) *Scene 14 - Kitty passes the vigil (23:00) *Scene 15 - Emma refuses to visit (24:26) *Scene 16 - Kane dreams (24:45) *Scene 17 - Kane waits for the surgeon (26:00) *Scene 18 - Miller approaches Harris (27:37) *Scene 19 - Kane greets the Zajacs (28:43) *Scene 20 - Ross meets with Dobbs (30:04) *Scene 21 - Kane gets home (30:50) *Scene 22 - Mona questions Ross (33:16) *Scene 23 - Kane returns to the hospital (35:18) *Scene 24 - Ross gathers support (36:11) *Scene 25 - Kane arrives to address the council (37:00) *Scene 26 - Kitty dines with Miller (42:24) *Scene 27 - Kane sees that Babe beat him to visit Meredith (45:09) *Scene 28 - Todd visits Emma (46:40) *Scene 29 - Meredith has a turn (49:08) *Scene 30 - Kane waits on the roof (50:06) *Scene 31 - Kane hallucinates again before talking to the surgeon (52:02) *Scene 32 - Meredith is extubated (52:30) *End credits (53:44) Appearances 2x02 Through and Through